Possessionless
by vinkunwildflowerqueen
Summary: Elphaba finally lets her guard down and makes herself completely vulnerable to Fiyero. ALAYM AU scene. Musicalverse. One-shot. Fiyeraba. Please read Authors Note.


**Possessionless**

**A Fiyeraba **_**Wicked **_**fanfiction by phoenixgirl23**

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Wicked **_**is not mine. If it was, there would be a movie and personal shows in my lounge room every night. Or maybe just the movie… my lounge room isn't that big.**

**AN. Hello all! This story was born because I was procrastinating from doing uni work, and then I was listening to music (while procrastinating) and I was inspired. The song this story is based on is called 'Possessionless' by an Australian artist named Delta Goodrem- who is pretty much my all-time favourite singer. (YouTube her, she's great. She also recorded a version of 'For Good' with Leann Rimes for the 5****th**** anniversary of the **_**Wicked **_**OBC soundtrack back in 2008 which is on iTunes, so she gets points right there). **

**This story is set during the ALAYM scene, which I once promised myself I wouldn't write because I couldn't do it justice. But this was the best place I thought the song fit. Just pretend there was a massive gap between "It's looking at things another way" and "One day you and Glinda will make up…" and insert this story in that gap. **

**And as for what had "just happened between them", I'm going to refer you all to rule 17 of deeplyshallow's **_**Rules for the Tiggular Household **_**(read it, it's funny). **

**also, follow me on twitter! my username is carlie_eades**

There were no words to describe how Elphaba was feeling in this moment. Disbelief, yes. Wary, yes. A sense of foreboding trepidation that this was too good to last, yes. But also emotions that were completely foreign to her that she had never in a million years imagined she would feel- security, wonder, love. As she sat on the forest ground, her legs curled up underneath her and looking over at Fiyero as he built a small fire to keep them warm; she couldn't shake the feeling that this was nothing more than an incredibly vivid dream and she would wake up at any moment.

Fiyero loved her. He. Loved. Her. She couldn't decide which part of that was more incredible. He had left Glinda, the Emerald City, his valued position as Captain of the Guard to be with _her. _Yes, they'd had a moment two years ago in another forest grove not totally dissimilar to where they sat now, and yes Elphaba knew she had fallen irreversibly in love with the Vinkus prince in that moment; but she'd never suspected he'd return her sentiments, and definitely not strongly enough to turn his back on everything he knew and surrender his freedom for a life on the run with her.

Elphaba knew this couldn't last. The Gale force, the Wizard and Morrible would not stop looking for her and she knew that when she was caught, Fiyero would be in as much danger as she, if not more, now that he was labelled 'traitor'.

Fiyero looked over at her and a soft smile crossed his face. Elphaba appeared deep in thought, and she was self-consciously curled up into herself as she stared unseeing into the darkness. She had a few leaves and twigs tangled into her long, dark hair and Fiyero saw how she was still shy about her body and self even after what had just happened between them… and because of that, he fell in love with her just a tiny bit more.

He left the fireside and sat down beside her on the ground, taking her hands in his gently.

"Fae? What are you thinking?" he asked her softly and she blinked up at him after a long moment, torn from her deep musings.

"I'm thinking… about me. You… us," she replied, blushing and Fiyero grinned.

Us. He liked the sound of that.

"Anything specific?" he prodded and Elphaba sighed gracefully, tenderly removing one hand from his grasp and trailing it over the ground, lightly fingering blades of grass, leaves and dirt before finding a smooth, round stone embedded in the ground and picking it up.

"You know," she began, breaking the silence and Fiyero waited patiently, willing to let her tangent off at her own will until she got to what she really wanted to say. After two years of searching for her, he was in no rush.

"I used to collect stones and shells as a child," she continued, rolling her emerald fingers over the smooth surface of the stone.

"Usually ones that were a different colour than the ones around them. Ones that wouldn't be seen as a normal shape or colour… ones that didn't belong. Or ones from a place or time that I wanted to remember…"

Fiyero nodded in understanding. "I used to collect beetles," he offered and Elphaba frowned in bewilderment at him.

He shrugged innocently. "I was a kid! My friends and I collected bugs, it's what boys did," he defended himself.

Elphaba, not having a brother or having played with any boys in her youth, had to accept that as truth. That didn't mean she didn't think it was odd.

"Sorry, you were saying?" he apologised and she smiled faintly.

"I don't know," she admitted. "I was just thinking that… a person's material possessions describe a lot about them."

Fiyero was completely lost and had no idea what that had to do with anything, but nodded encouragingly.

"OK," he agreed. "Like how?"

"Well," Elphaba hesitated and brought up the person they had both been trying so hard not to mention aloud and had done a relatively good job of succeeding at that mission.

"Look at Glinda. Granted, I haven't seen her room in a long time…" _Two years, _she thought mentally. "But I'm assuming it's not that different than her side of our dorm room at Shiz was."

Fiyero, who had seen Glinda's room both at Shiz and in the subsequent two years, nodded in agreement. Glinda's room was very Glinda- pink décor, very feminine and lots of pretty and fashionable shoes, clothes and make-up.

"Clean, neat and bubbly," he said with a grimace.

"In a word, Glinda," Elphaba chuckled.

Fiyero hadn't really thought about it before. His belongings, material possessions, were just _there. _

"I guess you can tell a lot about a person by their room or what they own," he agreed. Then he smiled faintly and pulled out a leaf from Elphaba's hair.

"Now, I never saw your room at Shiz," he said. "But I'm guessing it was simple, practical… lots of books."

Elphaba laughed. "Are you sure you never saw my room?" she teased and Fiyero smiled sadly.

He hadn't spent much time at Shiz before Elphaba's abrupt departure, and Nessarose had collected her sister's belongings quickly once it was clear she wasn't returning to school. Fiyero didn't know what she'd done with them…

"I just know you," he answered Elphaba's teasing question and she blushed again. "So yeah, I guess a person's belongings form a pretty good description of who they are."

Elphaba nodded thoughtfully. "But they don't define who we are, do they? You can't absolutely say you know someone just by looking at their possessions."

"So, what does define a person?" Fiyero asked her interestedly and she mused his question for a moment before answering.

"I don't think anything can," she replied thoughtfully. "We're always changing… adapting to the circumstances life throws at us. Our actions… our words and thoughts say a lot about who we want to be, or who we want the world to see us as. I'm thinking you know a lot about that."

Fiyero did. It seemed he'd always been presenting a mask, an act to the public. First as the Vinkus prince, then as the 'scandalacious' prince with the "Dancing Through Life" philosophy, then again as the dutiful and loving suitor of Glinda the Good, member of the Gale force and hunting for the Wicked Witch of the West. The amazing thing about Elphaba was she'd always seen through that.

"How did you get from us to material possessions?" he asked her in confusion, not seeing that connection and Elphaba grinned.

Her mind did that, segued from one topic to another and no one but her could see how she got there. It was one reason she'd always done so well on essays at Shiz, after drawing amazing connections her professors had never thought of.

She nodded towards her small bag, lying with her hat and broom on the forest floor not too far away from them.

"That bag, broom and hat are the only possessions I have," she explained. "I don't carry anything with me that isn't an absolute necessity, because I realised you don't need them."

The closest thing to a non-necessity Elphaba had with her was the small green bottle that had belonged to her mother, and for Elphaba, it _was_ a necessity to remind her of her mother.

"If you take away all the non-necessities," she continued. "And ignore… everything."

"Everything?" Fiyero frowned.

Elphaba nodded. "Everything. All the damage- all the mess surrounding me… all the hurt and suffering I've caused," she said softly with a wince, thinking of not only Glinda, but Dr Dillamond, Boq and Nessa.

Fiyero gripped her arms firmly, not liking her tone. "Hey," he said sternly. "You haven't caused any pain. People make choices, Elphaba… you're not responsible for the consequences of that choice. But I'm not sure I understand what you mean."

He attempted to lighten the mood with a faint grin. "I'm a bit brainless. You'll have to dumb it down for me."

Elphaba rolled her eyes, but attempted to explain what she was getting at in its most simplest form.

"I was thinking about what you did… your choice," she said dryly, to use his own words back at him. "You… you just gave up everything, Fiyero. To be with me."

"I don't regret that," Fiyero interrupted her, thinking she thought he might be. "Two years I've been looking for you, Elphaba Thropp. And this… _us_… is more important and valuable to me than any damn material possession I've ever had."

Elphaba blushed again, but her eyes shone at his words and the genuine feeling behind them.

"I feel the same," she assured him, softly and almost painfully shy. "The thing is though…. I don't have that many possessions. And certainly nothing as valuable as what you've owned, I'm sure."

Fiyero frowned and she hastened to explain.

"I'm not saying I want any fancy material possessions. I don't need more than I've got right now. I'm just saying, that all I have to offer… to you… to us… to show you how much this means to me…It's just me."

Fiyero leaned over and kissed her. "You are more valuable than the universe," he murmured and she shivered slightly.

The universe… Fiyero thought she was more valuable than the universe. If she didn't feel completely the same way about him, she'd think he truly was brainless.

Elphaba shook her head as she pulled away, wanting to make sure he understood her point.

"No, Yero… this moment… tonight…" she trailed off momentarily, blushing at the memory of earlier that night as though she were still naked before him.

Fiyero couldn't help but grin and feel slightly smug at the same memory and she rolled her eyes at him when she saw his face, before fighting past her total embarrassment to continue.

"I guess I don't have to tell you that I haven't…."

_That he was her first_, he understood and he squeezed her hands gently in encouragement and to communicate he knew what she meant to convey and Elphaba relaxed instantly, grateful she wouldn't have to speak the sentiment aloud that she'd lost her virginity that night in the middle of a forest.

"But I- I like knowing that… I'm yours," she whispered, stunned to realise that there were tears threatening to fall from her eyes as she spoke the sentiment- that she was his, and that Fiyero was hers.

"In every way, I'm yours," she repeated in a slightly stronger voice and finding the courage to meet Fiyero's blue eyes as she said it.

"My body… my heart. My heart is something I tried to protect for so long and that day with the Lion Cub… I realised that I could love you, that I was already falling in love with you, and it scared me. But now… my heart is yours. It always has been, but now I'm willing to lose it- to give it to you. Completely."

Elphaba never did anything half-heartedly, she gave everything her all- fighting the Wizard, fighting for survival as a fugitive, life… and now love. Fiyero had been aware of as much from the time he first met Elphaba- seeing her confidently face the mocking crowd that first night at the OzDust, determinedly and unabashedly dancing by herself; her studies and her sentiments towards Nessarose and Glinda; then fighting the Wizard and Morrible for so long and without succumbing to their act... as Glinda had done.

So for Elphaba to matter-of-factly tell him that her heart was his, was the most wonderful thing Fiyero had ever heard.

"Fae," he whispered as his heart swelled, drawing her into his arms and holding her tightly.

"All I have is my soul… if I have a soul," Elphaba murmured quietly. "My soul is who I am. And when I'm with you… I'm done hiding it. Because I _am_ yours and I… I want you to see me, to _know _me for who I am."

Fiyero kissed her before she could say anything else. "I know exactly who you are," he told her when they'd separated for air. "Who I have in my arms right now… this is you, Elphaba. I feel and see everything. And you have the most beautiful, pure, perfect soul of anyone I've ever met."

Elphaba's only response was to kiss him again, she could no longer form words. And Fiyero responded instantly, and they made love again on the forest floor.

Fiyero did know her. He knew that by what she was saying, she was making herself more vulnerable to him than if she were to strip naked before him.

The events of the day were a blur. First visiting Nessa in Munchkinland and learning what had happened to her father and her sister's oppressive treatment of the Munckins… Boq's transformation and Nessa's painful words and accusations. Then the confrontation with the Wizard… his alluring promises of being called "Wonderful" and being redeemed of her supposedly "Wicked" nature. And then Glinda's betrayed and hurt expression, somehow obscured by Fiyero's love.

Elphaba had learned very quickly in her life, but never so strongly as today, to learn what to protect and what to give away. Her trust and loyalty were not easily earned. Her heart apparently, was not so difficult as long as it was to a certain person.

Knowing that Fiyero loved her, as strange as that sounded and was not the most natural thing to believe, had a life-changing effect on Elphaba. She'd said it to Fiyero herself earlier that night- for the first time, she'd felt like she'd fit the label of 'Wicked' that Morrible had bestowed upon her. She also felt… dare she say it? beautiful, because Fiyero truly saw her that way. Elphaba had never been one to voluntarily seek out her own reflection in the past, save to make sure she looked what passed for 'presentable' when you were green-skinned, but now, in this moment, she actually thought if it were possible, she could look into the mirror and be pleased with what she saw.

_Though __I'm not perfect, _she thought bitterly to herself, comparing her own mind's image of herself to that of the tragically beautiful Nessa or the perfect Glinda. _Ok, so it's still a work in progress,_ she admitted to herself ruefully.

But she'd meant what she said, she was completely willing for Fiyero to see through her to her very soul.

Afterwards, as she lay wrapped securely in Fiyero's arms, he broke the silence that had fallen.

"So… what was your point again?"

Elphaba laughed, men really were hopeless… or maybe that was just Fiyero.

"My _point," _she stressed, turning over to look at him. "Was that I don't have much, but everything I do have is yours. And that you and I is more amazing and valuable to me than if I had all the material possessions in all of Oz."

Fiyero grinned. "One day, I'm going to give you anything you could ever want that money can buy," he promised her.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "That completely defies my point, Fiyero. Maybe you really are brainless," she laughed.

Fiyero held her tightly and smiled. "Marble halls and diamond sunbursts…" he promised and Elphaba chuckled.

"I don't need marble halls and sunbursts. I just need _you_," she stressed, kissing him gently before pulling away to redress herself for the second time that night.

It was all very well for her to feel comfortable enough with herself for Fiyero, but not so much in the middle of a forest. Plus, it was a little chilly in the night air and she moved to sit by the fire, pulling leaves out of her hair.

"I wish you'd be a little more interested in material possessions," Fiyero complained as he joined he, having also redressed. "Otherwise what am I supposed to do to make it up to you after I've been an idiot if I can't buy you diamonds?"

Elphaba snorted. "Diamonds? Who does that work on?" she scoffed and then winced.

She didn't have to ask that and Fiyero didn't have to answer. Quite obviously, that would and did work on Glinda. Once again, Elphaba recalled her friend's betrayed expression when Fiyero had announced his intention to leave with Elphaba, and sighed.

"I hurt her so badly," she whispered and Fiyero took her hands comfortingly.

"Look… you and Glinda _will_ make up and someday everything will be the way it's supposed to be-"

Elphaba abruptly shushed him, an odd sound catching her ears. Fiyero frowned in bewilderment.

"Listen," she ordered and Fiyero obediently strained his ears in an attempt to hear whatever she was hearing, looking over her shoulder into the darkness.

"Do you hear that?" she demanded. "It sounds like somebody in pain."

Fiyero looked around cautiously, seeing nothing. "No, it's just the wind," he tried to assure her, but Elphaba shook her head, straightening up attentively as she kneeled upon the ground.

"My sister's in danger," she said knowingly and Fiyero was startled and alarmed by her confidence of that fact.

"What? How do you know?" he asked worriedly but she shook her head.

"I don't know. I just do," she explained helplessly, her concern for her sister a little more significant now than her strange habit of prophecy.

She glanced around the clearing in a panic and saw something that made her instinctively cry out and jump to her feet, scaring the crap out of Fiyero.

"Elphaba? What is it? What's wrong?" he asked quickly, jumping up too and pulling her to him, as though he could protect her from whatever it was she could see that he couldn't.

"There!" she pointed. "Do you see it?"

Fiyero saw nothing. "No, what do you see?"

Elphaba looked as confused as he felt as she gazed out into the night. "It- it doesn't make any sense!" she cried.

"It's a house… but it's flying through the sky…"

Even though Elphaba had no idea what such a sight could mean, she knew it was not a good sign.

"I have to go to Nessa," she said hurriedly, hurrying over to where her bag, hat and broom lay.

"I'll come with you," Fiyero replied without hesitation.

Elphaba whirled around instantly, her heart in her throat.

"_No!_ You mustn't! It's too dangerous," she argued.

Fiyero wasn't too keen about that argument, but he could tell that Elphaba was deadly insistent about keeping him away from whatever danger she suspected might be waiting for her. Suddenly, in a rare burst of genius inspiration, he turned to Elphaba, making her look at him seriously.

"Listen to me," he ordered her desperately. "My family has a castle in Kiamo Ko. No one's ever there except the sentries who watch over it. We've never lived there."

Elphaba was completely distracted by her panic over her sister's well-being by the odd idea that Fiyero's family had a castle they'd never lived in.

"Where do you live?" she asked in bewilderment and Fiyero paused, slightly sheepish.

"The- the other castle," he explained and Elphaba rolled her eyes as though it should have been obvious.

"Of course," she replied dryly.

Fiyero ignored her sarcastic tone and pressed on. "It's the perfect hideout. Secret passageways and tunnels… you'll be safe there."

Fear flickered in Elphaba's eyes for a moment and she was suddenly uncertain. "We- we will see each other again, won't we?"

Fiyero gave her a reassuring smile. "Elphaba… we're going to be together always." He almost laughed.

"Come on- you can see houses flying through the sky! Why can't you see that?" he teased her gently and she smiled.

Unable to think of anything to say, she simply kissed him before she made herself tear away from Fiyero and the first brief moment of happiness she'd ever let herself experience and rushed away into the forest, hastening to her sister's side.

**AN. Ok, so this was kind of created just so I could run an idea by you all. A while ago, I read a book called **_**Hadassah: One night with the king **_**by Tommy Tenney. Basically, it's the story of Esther (from the bible). Anyway, it's a great story and I couldn't help but think it would be great for a **_**Wicked **_**story- Fiyeraba. I kind of got distracted by uni work and stuff, but just last week I saw the movie (the book is way better). The movie kind of reignited my inspiration. **

**The thing is, 1) I'm not sure if anyone would be interested in reading it and 2) I'd really love some help with it, working out how to switch the story over and work out what to keep and change, etc. **

**So, please review or PM me if you've read the book/ seen the movie or would be interested in reading it and/or helping me develop the story. **


End file.
